Pinwheel and a Puppy
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: It's Naruto's Birthday and a little raven haired boy finds out and has a little surprise for the young unexpecting blonde. Cute little fluff if you love Oh My Sweet Master you'll love this one n.n


We do not own Naruto!

* * *

The young blonde boy sat on the swing sideways looking up to the teacher who had given him the orange pinwheel. The young boy wasn't use to be given any type of gift once and awhile if someone remembered he would get at least one gift. Even if it was a silly little thing he apperciated it. 

Sasuke blinked having been walking along the school grounds, he jumped hiding behind a bush hiding his chakra signals spying on Naruto and Iruka-sensei, he blinked straining to hear what they where talking about

"... Sensei you didn't have to do this for me..." The boy looked down slightly as the wind picked up spining the pinwheel quickly.

Sasuke blinked at the two "Why would Sensei give Naruto a gift?" he blinked again

The man smiled lightly. "It's your birthday and I can't take you out for ramen tonight so I got you this instead." The man spoke softly.

"Thank you sensei." The boy spoke up looking up at the teacher as the man turned walking into the school.

Sasuke blinked eyes wide "Its.. dope's Birthday?... hmm..." He smirked then jumped out of the bushes rushing off

The blonde headed boy got up looking back to the school before heading home after a long day the pinwheel in hand spinning in an orange blur.

Sasuke walked along the streets looking at each store "what would he want... what would he like?!" he growled a bit then blinked seeing a shop, he smirked walking in The blonde walked into his house sliding the window open he put the pinwheel in a flower pot of minature sunflowers. Sasuke walked down the streets holding a white bag in one hand filled with assorted items, and a lump in his shirt his other arm holding it up, he walked towards Naruto's house. The boy started cooking making his ramen it was off brand, but its all he could really afford for his birthday. Sasuke walked to the door and knocked sighing he waited for the other to open the door. The boy set the ramen on shimmer as he walked to the door opening the door the frowned seeing Sasuke unsure of what he had or wanted. He wasn't in the mood to be made fun of today.

Sasuke tossed him the bag "There's a package of sushi in there.. Happy birthday... and this" he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small golden puppy handing him to Naruto "the bag also has a collar leash dishes and food for him.. and a toy... happy birthday Dope" he turned to leave

The boy sat the bag down but held the young golden pup in his left arm reaching out he grabbed the boy's dark shirt. "... I'm making ramen..." That's all he could manage to say.

Sasuke blinked at him then chuckled "Theres enough sushi in that bag to last you three days.. you should eat that insted"

"... I want you to eat with me though I'm making ramen ok?" The blonde looked up to dark hair boy.

Sasuke smirked then nodded "Alright." The blonde let him in closeing the door behind him to let the puppy run around the house.

--------------------

The young pup pulled on the bedsheet trying to wake up his master. The alarm was going off by now as well, but the young boy only shifted beneath the blankets knocking the alarm off causing it to turn off. A smile graced his lips hearing the alarm go off finally he moved cluddleing close to the figure that lay under the covers beside him. His eyes shot open when he realized what he was doing jumping he moved away as fast as he could nearly falling off the bed. "What the hell!?"

Sasuke shifted a bit pulling the blankets over his head "nnnnngg..." he mumbled softly curling into a ball.

The puppy moved out from under the covers jumping on top of the dark headed boy's back barking playfully.

Sasuke rolled over then grabbed the puppy pulling him under the blanket "No more noise:" He mumbled holding the pup close

The blonde boy was becoming inpatient now as he shifted putting his cold foot against the raven haired boy's back. Sasuke jumped up shivering "BAKA!... What time is it?"

"It's morning." The boy sat calmly pulling the covers over his body.

Sasuke raised a brow "Why do you hide it? I saw it all last night" (Talking about Naruto's boxers.. but lets make the readers think other things.

The boy blushed slightly tilting his head away. "... So I'm just cold that's all."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Uh huh.. your shy arn't ya? Dope"

The young blond growled causing the dog to growl back. Sasuke smirked getting up and slipping his pants on smirking "See Ya."

The young blonde took his eyes off the dog crawling over to where the dark hair boy had been sitting. "But why are you leaving now?" The boy pouted picking the dog up.

Sasuke blinked a bit "You... want me to stay?"

The boy looked down slightly as he nodded. Sasuke smirked "Can't get enough of me eh? Alright I'll stay.. start breakfast will ya?" The blonde got up running off into the kitchen the blanket around his waist now as the dog followed sitting on the blanket letting Naruto pull him along. Sasuke blinked at the dog then shook his head chuckling. Naruto was already in the kitchen cooking up some more ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Is that all you eat baka?"

"It's the only thing I can really afford..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes taking the platter from the fridge it was still slightly full of shushi "we should finish this before it goes bad"

"... I like having it in there though it makes me seem like I can afford things."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Its going to go bad Baka" He nodded lightly as he put the pan away getting the food out of the fridge setting the food on the table. Sasuke sat down then blinked at the puppy.

Naruto sat across from Sasuke reaching in grabing a piece of shrimp he tossed the pup one.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Food like that will make him fat"

The blonde pouted. "Well I have no other way of feeding him I can barely feed myself."

Sasuke rolled his eyes opening the bag he brought, he pulled out a dog dish and filled it with food" i know thats why I'll buy his food"

The blonde watched the dark hair boy. "... I'm pretty pathetic arn't I sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed shaking his head "No... You just... You don't have the greatest life..."

The boy nodded. "... Thank you for treating me nicely last night I thought Sesnei was the only one to remember my birthday..."

Sasuke shook his head "Nah... I'm... I'm glad you liked it.." he shifted a bit

"Was it a one time thing you being nice to me?" Sasuke blinked then shruged eating a piece of shrimp. The blonde shifted slightly taking a piece of shrimp eating quietly.

Sasuke blinked Noticing piece of rice on the boy's cheek, he leaned over licking Naruto's cheek smirking

A shiver ran down the boy's spine as he closed his eyes tightly. Sasuke blinked "Whats wrong? your acting stranger then normal" he said eating some more grinning at him

The boy opened his deep blue orbs. "I'm acting stranger your the one that just licked me like a dog!" He was blushing madly.

Sasuke smirked evilly licking Naruto's lips softly. The blonde let out a whimper as he shivered turning his back to the boy. Sasuke smirked standing up stretching "Guess I should go now, thanks fro breakfast Dope."

The boy tilted his head back toward the dark hair boy. "... Are you really going to leave...?"

Sasuke blinked at him "Why are you so upset when I'm about to leave?.."

"... I've never had anyone come over before..."

Sasuke blinked then sighed feeling slightly guilty "Alright... I'll stay a bit longer'

The boy's eyes lit up as he smiled brightly. "Really Sasuke!?"

Sasuke nodded slowly scratching the back of his neck. The boy smiled still as he got up running for the door grabing the dog's leash calling him over hooking the leash on. "Let's take him for a walk."

* * *

XD this can't be good please review!


End file.
